The Princess from the Stars and the Demon of the Past
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto in this is a Hanyou demon kitsune. He lived over 100,000 years and is now in modern day japan with the Yuuki family. Riku and his died in a car crash leaving Naruto to take care of Mikan and Ringo Yuuki who are the last two Yuuki family members. Both Mikan and her mom took Naruto into their family cause honestly they wouldn't make it without him. Naruto threats in this story


_**Naruto in this is a Hanyou demon kitsune. He lived over 100,000 years and is now in modern day japan with the Yuuki family. Riku and his died in a car crash leaving Naruto to take care of Mikan and Ringo Yuuki who are the last two Yuuki family members. Both Mikan and her mom took Naruto into their family cause honestly they wouldn't make it without him. Naruto threats in this story are his past and an Alien group calling them self's "New Dawn". Their plan is good as any expect they wanna destroy all the planets that don't bow to their demands.**_

"Hi" Speaking  
_  
"Hi"_ Thinking  
**  
"Hi"** Demonic voice/demon/summon  
_**  
"Raion"**_ Jutsu or etc

Pairing: NarutoxLalax?x?x?x?x?x?x? (Harem or no harem you guys pick)

* * *

_Chapter One: Meeting  
_  
**BEEP BEEEP BEEEPP **

**CRASH!**

Naruto groaned awake reminding himself how much he hate mornings . He glanced at his now broken alram clock and swore he saw a soul leave the thing... Puzzled and shook his head while thinking _'I am not even going to bother trying to figure that shit out'_ he thought and got up from his large queen bed. Yawning and giving his body a good stench.

He looked at his eye patch and put it over his left eye. The eye patch was made of a light thin silk lace that was black which he bought to cover his left eye or more to the point the Juubi Eye. He felt like Kakashi sometimes and even acted like him at one point in his long 100.000 years of living which in demon or Hanyou terms. He would be seen as an elder. But he was the only Hanyou fox that had 10 golden tails with white on the tip of his tail. His fox ears looked the same just as did the hair he had, a golden color that flowed down his head. He fox features were hidden and only came out when he trained. But he wanted to keep his 1 inch canine fangs out for the world to see.

Naruto was 6 foot 2 inches, golden blond hair that flowed down his head, deep sapphire blue eyes that made you think you were staring into an endless ocean, golden like tanned skin, ripped muscle that went well with his slim figure and had a well-built figure which made him look like a dancer but the muscles made him look like a fighter, his whisker marks were there but were widen and define like when he used Scarlet's fox chakra, he had a bit of a feral look going on with his fangs and whisker marks...

Looking around the room or more over his closet he got dressed in black jeans that hanged a bit loosely around his hips, he then put on a black under shirt with a thin cotton shirt that was crimson blood-red and had a golden fox design on the back of it. Pulling on his boots that reminded him of Anbu combat boots. He kept on his necklace Tsunade had given him around his neck as all times never taking it off unless it was to replace the leather cord it hanged on. Naruto had a few treasured items from his Ninja days. Such as his parents letters, his mother's two swords, Tsunade's Necklace that she given him. 10 scrolls that contained every jutsu that has ever been made or thought of in his room, A crimson silk Kimono Scarlet made for him when she got back. She said something about being his mate for life and making sure her sisters tailed beast never got near him.

Naruto looked at him self making sure his necklace was on the outside of his shirt, and nodded in improvement. He looked at his bed and made it, then picked up his room. His room had his queen size bed, his mom two swords on his dresser, a desk with a laptop and the Scrolls that held all the jutsus from every village and Ninja during that time period in a make shift book rack. A 30 inch plasma flat screen TV with an Xbox gaming system, and finally his cell phone and wallet that is on his night stand next to his bed.

"NARUTO-NII ARE YOU UP YET? BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD" Mikan called him from the kitchen.

"YEAH I AM UP! WILL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" He yelled back giving her an answer

Naruto headed down stairs and saw his Surrogate sister in the kitchen cleaning up from making lunch and breakfast. He quickly sat down and started to eat his eggs, bacon, toast, and drank his orange juice. He help taken care of since her real brother died along with her dad in a car wreck. He felt sorry but he didn't have a family either. So her mother adopted him not just for Naruto shake but theirs as well. They found comfort in having Naruto around since they lost Mikan dad and brother. Mikan Yuuki her self was never the same until she opened up to Naruto screaming at him after he fought off some bullies for her. She cried in fear when the thug pulled out a switch blade knife on Naruto. But Naruto himself wasn't scared. But hearing Mikan cry that she didn't wanna lose him to made it easier for him to be part of the family. But his step mother never remarried though.

He faced worse than a thug though. He was a master as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fūinjutsu but he was a Grand Master as Senjutsu. He trained by himself in secret so his skills wouldn't dull. But one thing he was glad for was the Shadow Clones. It made sparing more intense and he found out he could improve on his technique to the point of being higher than a 8th degree Black belt.

Mikan was cute girl, her golden honey eyes, brown hair, slim body and a growing figure. She was a normal high-school girl with a womanly touch to her which made her seem more mature at times. Her breasts were still developing but Naruto guessed she would be a small d cup or a large C cup. She would have men wishing they could date her. She was already mostly independent. But she relied on Naruto with homework since he was the top of his class. The advantage of being Naruto was he was allowed to wear casual close to school, it was a reward to the Student Council and top 15 student at Sennien Campus... The Campus was a High school and College rolled into one. Which made it easier on some college students who didn't have the funds to move out around.

"Mikan we should get going before we are later for the train... Again" Naruto saying to his surrogate sister.

Mikan pouted in a cute way by puffing her checks and then said "Fine but if we are late your carrying me to the School" she finished.

Naruto sighed and nodded "Hai hai I understand my Imoutou, now lefts get going" he said then grabbing his lunch he left with Mikan to the school

Sennien Campus

Naruto was waking along with Mikan when he saw Yui Kotegawa. Yui has long black hair that went to her hips and dark brown eyes, an attractive figure compared to other students. She had and hour-glass and slim figure going and her breast and hips made her a desire with her tight belly and toned skin that was somewhat tan. She was a beautiful young woman but Naruto was different. At one point on Valentines day he could have sworn Yui was about to put a Confession Letter in his shoe box. But she saw him and ran away. It was widely known Naruto was the most attractive guy on campus. But he never toke interest in other girls.

Yui saw Naruto and waved at him in a friendly manor and he returned it with a warm smile that shown his fangs. Most guys and girls shiver at the sight of his fangs. Yui did shiver as well but remained calm. Mikan on the other hand was use to Naruto unique features and never bothered her one bit to see Naruto smile. Unless it was that sweet smile he had that promised pain and a LOT of it.

"Good Morning Naruto-san and Mikan-chan" Yui greeted warmly

"Good morning Yui-chan" Mikan replied sweetly to her one of her closet friends

"Yo, find anyone violating the rules this early yet Yui-san? If anyone gives you any trouble tell me. I will give them a good long punishment" Naruto said but his last sentence promised torture and pain to anyone who threaten of bother Yui where many girls and guys shivered as a chill ran down their spine at Naruto's last remark.

Yui shook her head but her face was a slightly pink but hidden. "Naruto-san if we send anyone your way then they will just suffer a fate worse th-" She didn't get to finish as the bell rang. Naruto, Yui, and Mikan went to their respected classes and the first hour of school began

_'Yui has been more pushy lately? Is the rumor she has a crush on me true? But then what about those other girls? What did they call them-self's again? Ah fuck it I can't remember'_ Naruto thoughts were lost to him until he felt something familiar. Something he hasn't felt since the fall of the Ninja Nations. He felt chakra. It is faint but it's there.

"Mr. Kitsune will you answer the question on the borad?" The teacher asked and Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts but quickly answered

"The roots of the problem are off. It should be cube and not Square. You messed up on the fourth line where x equals 23 not 56. thus the true answer is 3.415 with a square root times four would be 592. So the real answer is...60,284x-91y..." Naruto finished his bullshit answer laughing a bit nervously

"YOUR RIGHT ! congrats" the Teacher said in a cheerful voice as Naruto wondered how in the hell he got that right when he wasn't paying attention

But he attention quickly turned back to the chakra signature and he began wondering who it was. Its been so long since he felt any chakra and damn that meant a lot cause in that moment Naruto was reminded of how old he is. He laid his head down in defeat noticing something he might have said a thousand times _'Kami I lived to damn long. How in the nine levels of Yami great big bust did I stand sane this long?'_ Naruto questioned his sanity a bit

The bell just rang and Naruto went to the roof to enjoy his lunch in silence hoping no one would come to the roof. He wondered who's chakra that was he felt but it disappeared quick. Naruto knew who ever it was knew how to hide his power. Naruto suppressed his chakra levels down further till they barely were there. He felt something was going to happen but didn't know what.

Opening the roof he found he was alone and he let out a sign then began to speak to himself "Ok I know I lived for over 100,000 years and that's a damn long time. But no one in this day and age should be able to use chakra... Besides the only tailed beasts is me but I am a Hanyou fox... Gah what the fuck is going on. If Kami is fucking with my head I swear I might loose it" he finished in time to hear a small giggle. He turned around and before the door stood someone he saw died a long time ago... It was Haku

"You must be lonely Naruto-kun" Haku said in a warm voice

At this moment Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Its either you're a soul that came to haunt me, Or I am insane and I am seeing you as part as an illusion, and finally is your are really here but there is no way that could happen cause I saw you die with my own eyes" Naruto said as a tick mark appeared above his head with an ever-growing headache

"True I was dead. But you see. Something happen after you won the war all those years ago. I am not sure what but Kami-sama said something like you are needed" Haku said plainly

"Needed? What do you mean Haku? Look and excuse me but what in the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto said seriously with a cold tone and cold sapphire blue eyes.

Haku sighed and shifted under Naruto's gaze_ 'He is hurting inside a lot and still holds that memories to him dear. He hasn't changed. No wonder Scarlet-sama choose him as her Mate'_ Haku that then looked at Naruto and sees he is patiently waiting.

"Naruto-san I am here for Kami-sama, Yami-sama, and Shinagmai-sama. They asked you to come to the Meeting Place where Stars fall and the sky burns" Haku said with a strange look then said "I don't know what they mean by that at all. All three of them seem to want to see you badly" Haku finished

Naruto sighed and said "Where the Stars fall means where the Sun sets and the sky burns means a beach. Meaning they want me at a beach at sun set for something important. But you don't know the reason what or why in fact Haku I hate to say this but... i can't meet them. I have Mikan and my step mom to care for. I am sorry but they are important to me. But give my regards to everyone. If they haven't passed on tell them I said Hi" Naruto finish then snapped his fingers. But Haku doesn't disappear

Haku looked at Naruto for a moment and began studying the man before, knowing he is someone who loved, lost, cared, hurt, cried, cheered, smiled, fell in love, and lost everything. He been hurt so many times, lost so much, has been in the dark so long, that it shows even with his mask on. She didn't see Naruto as a boy or man, she saw in him a lover, a fighter, and most of all someone who hasn't given up protecting those precious to him. Haku continued to study Naruto in a slight admiration and given a faint smile before saying "Naruto-kun, I have a presonal question for you"

Naruto looked at Haku and given a nod as to say go ahead and continue

"Naruto do you think its worth it suffering so much and for so long?" Haku asked with a choked tone

"It's not about suffering that makes me keep going Haku... It's those I see around me cry and suffer still. I fought the fourth Shinobi war over 90,000 years ago to stop a mad man from forcing a fake peace. I fought in all the world wars not for myself but in a way stop the mindless bloodshed. Where I look at Mikan and my okaa-san I have now I do not see a broken woman and a broken girl. I see two beautiful strong women trying to endure the loss of their loved ones. I know whats that's like... I lost my wife and child too... No one should have to go though such pain. Even if I am one man. I will do what ever it takes to heal them. Even if its slow. No matter how little it is. I love them and they are my family. I won't leave them. I am sure of that, but I want to least see them both laugh and still without them forcing it. So to answer you question Haku... Yes I believe its worth it. I believe if I must live even a billion years. I will continue to make those around fell loved and happy. Watching my love one grown old and die isn't a curse. Cause I have been blessed to have them in my life. And I am old... So old. But I love Mikan. and I love my step mom. I will continue to do so, even if they are gone I will love them. Like I love Scarlet, like I loved Obaa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan. I loved and lost, but life mores on. I learned that during this long period of living. I am happy where I am. So Kami and the others can relax. Because if I do fall a bit. I know Mikan and my step mom can pick me back up... Becides some one has to help Mikan with her math home work. And Okaa-san isn't to bright when it comes to that. Hehe... Later Haku" Naruto said soft, his voiced choked full of emotion, and saddness.

Haku disappears fading from the roof

Not to far away Mikan heard everything and began questioning everything she knew about Naruto, her heart raced and felt heavy at the same time. She wanted to cry not for her self, but for Naruto as well. She loved Naruto too. But she looked at him as a man before a brother and so did her mother. Hearing this... Mikan ran to Naruto and cried in his arms

Naruto himself is surprised when he heard and felt Mikan crying, and thought to him self _'Oh Kami shit she is crying uhh what do I do? Wait did she just hear me and all of that just now? NO that isn't important now I want to make Mikan smile again'_

Naruto brushed Mikan hair and trying to calm her down. After awhile Naruto took Mikan home and saw a worried step mother.

_'I might as well be truthful. I doubt Mikan will let what I said going on the roof easy... Kami help me'_ Naruto thought

**_Somewhere in oh I don't know Heaven or whatever you Believe_**

Kami was holding back tears as to what Naruto said, her sisters and daughters were crying a bit. Shinagmai herself was cursing herself as she remembered putting the seal on Naruto as a baby. Yami was moved by the young male Hanyou, and many other Gods and Goddess felt a bit sadden as they remember Naruto's story. It wasn't that he was bad, but he was so damn Selfless and pure. Even the demons under Yami rule nodded in improvement as they even felt moved.

This big bad of Meeting with other Gods and Goddess would only happen when Naruto told his life story. They were moved how he raised above all the hate that threaten to drown him along with all the death, saddness, and sorrow. To simply point they stopped trying to understand him. Fate the Goddess of Fate and Love couldn't even move Naruto. He was to them at least in the Goddess and Gods eyes A God of Will Power and Kindness. His will never broke even when most Goddess and Gods them self thought hope was lost and admitted to say they wouldn't have survived. They wish he joined them but Naruto was loyal to the ones he loved. And now even Kami herself felt jealous cause now the boys love, trust, and loyalty was worth more than all the gold, knowledge, and power she had.

"It looks like Naru-kun is about to tell Mikan and Ms. Ringo Yuuki about his past... I wonder how they will take it" Kami said and getting many nods from the others

"Regardless of how they take it Onee-sama... Naruto is a man with many flaws. But it's those flaws that make him perfect. Cause at this moment now, I wouldn't know any Gods who wished they had Naruto around when they fell. and I know all the Goddesses here want Naruto for his heart. We all watched the boy. And he continues to endure. He is a true..." Yami stops and thinks for a bit.

"The Boy you speak of is a True Shinobi. He endured and fought, but he should had died or went insane. Instead he not only fought off his own darkness and gained control over it. He won against us. Against all of us Gods and Goddesses. A simple boy with a horroible past made him stronger. He knew the darkness in him was there but never let him get lost in its blackness. Instead of dying and letting me take him, the boy had the power within him to reisit me and continuing fighting. He is a man. He even makes me feel so... small compared to him. I will take pride in saying in it now. Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki is the embodiment of Courage , Sacrifice, and Will power" Shinagami says what everyone is thinking.

The Gods and Goddess watch Naruto tell his life story to Ringo and Mikan. Ringo and Mikan already look like they are crying and sadden.

_**With Naruto, Ringo, Mikan**_

Naruto is unfitting his eye patch and lets both Ringo and Mikan see his left eye, The Juubi's eye... The are both angered, shocked, horrified, and a bit of fearful. Now they were on the ground bawling and sobbing. Naruto made a move to comfort the but they pushed him away. Not out of fear or regret. They loved Naruto dearly. But it's not everyday you hear you step child confess to you he is really a 100,000 year old hanyou fox demon. that he fought in wars, lost family, and lovers.

"I know this must come a shock to you. But believe me I didn't want you to know. I would have preferred to not tell you what I really am" Naruto said as he put back on his eye patch, his voice was low but held truth and honest words.

When Ringo and Mikan calmed down enough they clumped Naruto and held him tight, but it was Ringo who spoke first

"You baka I love you as the way you are. We are family. Demon or not from what I heard in your story, Your more human than anyone I know. I love you as my soshi and that will never change. But if you keep being more and more manly like this I might have to take you as my husband" Ringo said in a teasing sobbing fashion.

"Naruto-nii promise me you won't keep any more secrets. Tell us everything please" Mikan looked at her big brother figure with blood-shot eyes that were the same as Ringo after a heavey heavy event of crying and open honest feelings.

Twos hours passed and Naruto told them everything. Even about him being a dad for the first time. Ringo laughed as Naruto pouted. Naruto then let out his 10 fox tails and foxs ears. He was met with two girls making high pitch "KAKAIII!" nose. Naruto winced at this as they remembered about the part of him being half demon fox. Meaning his senses of sight, smell, Sound, touch, and taste are 15 times stronger than that of a normal human being.

**_With Naruto 45 minutes later_**

Naruto was in the bath room relaxing in the hot water no having a care in the world. With Mikan and Ringo knowing Naruto's past and the truth he didn't have to hide as much. But his tails, ears, and left eye remain hidden.

_'Ahh this is so much better. Maybe for the next 100 years I will live with a family and be open and honest. But at the rate things are going now with technology these days I might open a bar. A classic one and I won't have any cameras in their or anything. Which reminds me I haven't done everything on my list yet'_ Naruto finished his thoughts. only to notice bubbles in the water.

"What in the name of-" Naruto didn't get to finish as a figure raised from the water.

"Yes! ESCAPE IS A SUCCESS!" the pink hair girl yelled before noticing Naruto

_'I have a bad feeling about this'_ Naruto thought to him self. Then looked out to the girl and called her out "Umm excuse me madam. Two questions. One what are you doing in my bathroom? And two; Who the name of kami are you?" Naruto said in a calm voice as not to stare at the girls large... assets...

"Oh I am Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke from the planet Deviluke. And as I am in your bathroom is because I used Pyon Pyon Wrap-kun" Lala said in a cheerful tone show Naruto what looks like a watch

"Pyon Pyon Wrap-kun?" Naruto said in a disbelieving tone as a sweat drop went down his head. _'Ok this is new... But she is naked... Why?'_ Naruto thought

"Yes Pyon Pyon Wrap-kun has the special design to warp a short distance to a random destination, I cannot specify the destination. I was escaping my home planet cause I didn't want to forced in marrying to any of the Suitors that my father and mother were picking" Lala says in a happy cheerful voice

"Ahh I see... But can you please get off me... That why I can get you something to wear and we can take in my room" Naruto said calmly. Which Lala agrees with Naruto.

In Naruto's room he was studying the Princess of another world. Not surprised in the slightest of what the girl was calming. Taking in her figure slowly. Lala is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald-green eyes, curvaceous and often called a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. She was very attractive and beautiful and seems fully of energy and cheerful. She was now only wearing Naruto black button up shirt and waiting for what she called Peke to come.

Naruto sighs wishing this was only a dream of the girl was lying but he can't say that she is when she has that tail behind her...

"Umm Mister I was wondering what is your name? You know all about me and me running from home" Lala said nervously knowing in her position is Peke didn't lose the chasers that she had no way to escape.

_'Oh yeah we have focused on her this whole time she doesn't know my name'_ Naruto thought as he sat in his desk chair wearing black shorts and a black muscle shirt. His hair in a low pony tail and his eye patch is on

"My name is Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki. I am... 100,000 years old immortal hanyou. And as for anything else you will find out in time. But as for you running away I can see why you ran. No lovely woman or female should be forced to marry. So in that note... I will help you." Naruto said calmly as he thought _'Won't hurt letting her know too. Besides if what she says is true then the three energies I sense coming our way aren't here without reason. Well one will be friendly'_ as he looked at the princess seeing her confused look

"Umm I have some questions.. Would you really be willing to help me? Naruto-kun what is a Hanyou? And How can you be immortal?" Lala asked in a confused tone. Wanting to know more about Naruto

"Yes I will help you to the best of my abilities. A hanyou is a Half Demon, and as for me being immortal that's a secret" Naruto finished.

Lala couldn't Believe it. This human or hanyou as he calls himself is willing to help her. She couldn't help but very happy knowing he was kind enough to do such a thing. She smiles brightly and glomps Naruto saying thank you over and over but that stops as soon as Peke Appears.

"Lala-sama!" Peke who appears to be a robot like figure come though Naruto's window

"Peke you made it!" Lala cheers happy Peke her dress robot made it safely

"Yes Lala-sama, But the ship didn't make it when it entered the earth's atmosphere" Peke said in a troubled tone then noticed Naruto.

"Umm Lala-sama who might this young man be?" Peke asks in a curious tone

"Oh Peke this is Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki... MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Lala says in a cheerful tone as she added the last part

"didn't see that coming" Naruto mumbles to himself

"But Lala-sama isn't he only a human?" Peke said to try to prove a point

"Naruto-kun is 100,000 years old hanyou demon... Although I never heard of them" Lala says as she sits in a thinking pose as Peke sweat drops

There was a bit of a silence before the window and wall was blew open and two figures appeared. both wearing black suits and glasses. the only thing splitting them apart was the red and brown hair they had, but the stance they were in was one of fighting and kidnapping.

"Lala-sama you are to come with us on the command of his Highness" the brown head commanded.

"No I am staying with Naruto-kun and I am marrying him!" Lala claimed as she pointed to Naruto who was just staring at the two men blankly

The two Men looked at Naruto as if he was a bug. they both looked at each other and laughed a little

"This human is not worthy as such Lala-sama" the red-head spoke

"He is only a human. He can't possibly hope to marry such trash" the brown head spoke this time and Naruto gained a tick mark

This time Naruto spoken up, in a deep dark commanding voice "Trash? I lived a long time and not once has anyone had enough guts to call me such... Listen here you two shit for brains. I may not be from Deviluke or any other planet but I do know how to turn both your asses inside out! If Lala-chan wants to marry me so be it. Its her choice to marry who she will spend her time with until death. If you both took orders from her dad then message him this. If Lala really means anything to him then he will trust her to make the right choice. As princess she has to think about not just her own feelings but her people as well. And if I am right you both know she means too him is his pride and joy and would want her to choose her mate instead of being unhappy the rest of her life. That will fall on your hands and her father's if you all continue to force something that shouldn't be. And if she choose me then so be it. But you disobeying her is like disobeying her father. So take your pick gentlemen. Do you wanna force a beautiful lovely Princess to the hands of a man she pick knowing its love that took place and not forced. Cause a House that is Divided will not stand" Naruto said finished as his eye was cold and icy, but his words spoke the truth and held no room for argument. The leaking KI (Killing intent) was let out a small bit to get his point across sharply

The two men in suits are shocked and surprised at the young man's words. They know his words were true. But they were still under orders to bring Lala back home. So they got ready to take her by force not knowing Naruto was already ready for them.

Lala was blushing as she felt her heart skip a beat. Never has she once had someone stand up to her father or his men. She was only using him to escape the suitors but now she was seriously thinking of marrying Naruto which made heard blush more.

Peke was silent in this though taking in what the young man said. Thinking he would really care for Lala feelings and her choices.

"As true as your words are young man. We still have to take her" Both suits said in respectful tone

"I know. That's why I won't allow you to touch the Lala-Hime. And I am sorry but you taking that message, to her dad" Naruto said coldly as he dropped hi mask letting everyone see his true emotions.

Too the two men what they saw was an old old warrior strong, ruthless, skilled, and powerful. Eyes full of determination and strength. They also saw sorrow and pain, more than they could ever bear. Only one thing came to their minds when they looked at this young man eyes _'Horrors of War'_ both suits thought

Lala saw something completely different thought. What she saw was a story of sadness, pain, sorrow, hate, strength, power, love, kindness, and wisdom. She saw a man with the heart and kindness to love her as her and protect her from everything she ever thought was scary and more. This made her blush and thought _'Oh he is hot and looks strong. I want him'_ she blushed more

Peke was simply scared.

In a blur Naruto appeared infront of Lala in a protective fighting stance, while doing hand signs as blinding speed only to yell out "_**RAITON: Kuroi Kaminari!**_" (A/N: Lighting Release: Black Lighting)  
and with that Black Lighting hit both men sending them flying out of his room at super sonic speeds

Lala and Peke only saw a blur and Black Lighting him both suit guys sending them flying. They saw Naruto in front of Lala in some strange form of a stance but by the looks of it, it was to protect Lala.

Lala blushed as seeing Naruto's power. and thought _'I wonder what else can Naruto-kun do'_ she looked at Naruto in awe with Peke.

"Lala-hime. You can stay here at my family house. if you wish. I can protect you, but as for marriage I won't do it. It's not because I don't find you attractive. It's simply because I would like to get to know you before I marry. You didn't have to lie about wanting to marry me to escape those two and the suitors" Naruto said as he relaxed a bit, then use a jutsu to fix his wall and window

Lala blushed and said "I wasn't partly lying. If you don't mind I would like you to be mine. Sorry for using you but when you stood up for me... I think I fallen for you a bit" finishing her sentence and her blushed deepen.

Naruto looked at Lala somewhat surprised about what she said. But nodded knowing Lala wanted something real with him and nothing that was a lie.

"Ok we can try being a couple. And thank you for understanding. But I won't use you to get anything selfish. Now you should dress more normally since Peke-san is here. I will tell my family what has happen and that your staying here. See you in a minute" Naruto said as he left his room and heard his step mom and sister step in the house.

"Peke what do you think of Naruto-kun?" Lala asks Peke

"Well Lala-sama he seems to care about how you feel. And respects you as a person instead of a Princess. I would say he is kinda and selfless but the power and way he looked before those two went flying honestly scared me" Peke said honestly as Peke took shape of a hair pin in Lala hair and changed her clothes.

"I agree... But I think I just fallen for him a bit" Lala said with a smile and Peke remained silent.


End file.
